


Artistic and Forgetful

by soft_and_bold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But not in space, Fluff, Forgetful Keith, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Space Gays, Too pure for this world, artist lance, klance, my children, theyre both dumb asses, v. gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_and_bold/pseuds/soft_and_bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance are soulmates. When Lance draws on his arm it shows up on Keith's arm as well, and vice versa. Or the one where Lance finds Keith due to his forgetfulness. </p><p>A short fic based on an au prompt i saw on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic and Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!!!  
> This is my contribution to Klance hell (stupid space gays i love them)  
> Anyway this is my first fic I've put up here and any feedback would be nice.  
> (sorry about the end i probably fked it up but I TR I ED i promise)  
> Enjoy xx

Soul mates.

Not everyone on the planet had a soul mate, only those whom the universe decided were just so perfect for each other that they had to be together. The curious thing about this was that whatever you wrote on your arm or hand also showed up on your soulmates, staying for an hour, and then vanishing. According to Keith having a soul mate was honestly the best thing ever, although he would never admit that to anyone. Glancing up at the clock just behind the teacher he grinned. The hands read 1:30pm, and with that the need to pay attention to his Modern History teacher seemed much less important.

 

And then the small strokes that he had become so familiar with over the years began on the back of his hand. Since he was 14 his soul mate had taken to creating a masterpiece on his arm and it was so breath taking to watch appear. Everything from black ball point pen sketches to intricate drawings on flowers, coloured in with markers. It was the best part of Keith’s day, a spark of colour in the grey monotony of high school life. Keith could not draw. And sometimes he would repay his soul mate with terrible doodles of little stick figures in an epic space battle against aliens, but he could never compete with that true art he was blessed with almost every day of the week.

 

Keith and his soul mate had a strange relationship. Unlike other couples they did not really use this ability to communicate much with each other, instead early on deciding that they would keep each other a mystery until the day that they graduated High School. Only so they could both graduate with excellent marks without distracting each other, and to avoid the prejudice of a limited few. But occasionally Keith would write down a lame joke that he had heard and his soul mate Lance would sometimes scrawl terribly cheesy one liners, or in contrast, odd animal facts. And he would always laugh. So despite not knowing everything about his soul mate they had a connection that he found oddly comforting. Something that made him smile when the stress and anxiety of achieving continuous A’s got too much.

\----------------------------------------------------------------- Lance found his soul mate a very odd sort of person. But adorable nevertheless. He wasn’t a very skilled artist but his small fighting stick figures were so endearing. What Lance found the strangest about him was that he was so obviously forgetful. And Lance would be damned if he didn’t say that it was the most god damn adorable thing. His skin was almost always dotted with some list of groceries or a reminder for an appointment or meeting that was “VERY IMPORTANT”, which always had three thick underlines for emphasis. He smiled as another scrawl appeared on his forearm, squinting to read the spider trail of words. ‘Optometrist appointment @ 3:30 - OPSM - tomorrow’. Wow, lance thought, the nerd needs glasses, can he get handwriting lessons too? Maybe I blinded him with my art? So of course he drew some glasses next to the note, and then he couldn’t help but write ‘Did my art blind you my dear? You haven’t even seen my face ;)’.

‘Nice ego. It’s for the internship I’m doing. NASA insisted’

Lance grinned.

‘Oh yeah? Space gay.’

They didn’t talk like this often, but small tid bits of information were shared or picked up on. Obviously they had shared the important things early on, like first names and their age and general location. Both were somewhat happy with knowing they were in the same city and the same age, although still restless at the prospect of meeting. Lance often found it difficult when he’d need someone to talk to or hug and obnoxiously flirt with. That was when he wanted to meet Keith for real the most. When his heart ached and when his usually ever present smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Because how could he be completely happy when he wasn’t there? And it was at times like this, when Keith was just so forgetful that he wrote EXACTLY where he was that he really couldn’t resist trying to find him.

 

With Only one month until graduation Lance decided then and there that he didn’t care what anyone said, and he didn’t give a damn if this was against their plan. He was going to hug that boy, and know everything he possibly. How he smelled, how tall he was, how soft his hair was, where he was ticklish and how to make him laugh. And with that final thought he decided ‘fuck it’, and began to find which OPSM in the city he would be at. He could try calling them but he doubted they’d just give out customer information. For once he’d have to be careful. He dialed the first number, then the second, the third, then the fourth.

Ring Ring.

‘Hello Natalie Collins, OPSM, how can I help you?

‘Ah… Hello there. My name is Keith and I was wondering if I could change my appointment time from tomorrow at 3:30 to 4:30’

‘yes of cou- ‘and then he hung up, a grin plastered on his face and a skip in his step while he mentally congratulated himself on his cleverness.

 

Lance was so nervous as he went through the next day. His drawing on his arms more sporadic and colourful than usual, the odd colours that would be on Keith’s arms when he’d find him. Keith on the other hand was slightly worried about Lance, the weird colours and geometric patterns completely different to his usual form. The soft yellows and vibrant reds created a sunrise of colour on his skin, so whatever Lance was feeling he hoped that he’d feel more of it. Because these drawings were the most wonderful and emotional things he’s ever seen.

 

So that afternoon as Keith walked from school to the optometrist he remained completely unaware of what was about to happen.

_________________________________________________________________________

Lance sat anxiously at a café across the road from where he expected Keith to be. His hands were slightly shaky and he couldn’t stop tapping his foot. Eyes wide he scanned the moving crowd for his art. At 3:21pm Lance experienced something he would never be fully be able to explain. Seeing the man that you’re bonded to, heart and soul. He warmed up on the inside, taking in his dark hair and high cheek bones, wonder struck at the sharp features. And with that, he ran across the road, standing in the window so that he could see Keith, and wrote in large black marker,

‘Found you. Turn around’

And suddenly Keith’s eyes were on him. The same love struck grin on his face as they saw each other for the first time. And then Keith was running outside, embracing him. A beautiful silence and warm happiness surrounding the pair, that felt finally complete. The artist and the forgetful, for once not needing anyone else.


End file.
